The River Girl
by The Reaper
Summary: A modern Opera


NOTE: This is my first shot at an opera and it probably sucks. But I have all of the music written for all of the parts listed. There is no setting, and no names except for Christopher. The only required scene is by the river. 

The River Girl

A Modern Opera

Narrator—Narrator 

Girl------- Girl

Boy-------- Boy

Boy and girl----Boy and Girl

Direction------(direction)

Christopher----Christopher

Christopher and Girl----Christopher and Girl 

Christopher and Guy-----Christopher and Guy

Christopher, Guy, and Girl------Christopher, Guy, and Girl

Instrument Used----------(Instruments Used) __

Scene One

Song #1 The River Girl Theme

(piano, tremolo strings, trumpet, bass, electric guitar, flute, clarinet, piccolo, harp)

(instrumental) 

Song #2 The River Girl (opening theme)

(flute, clarinet, glockenspiel bells, piano, bandoneon, acoustic guitar)

1.

There's a girl, 

Who washes her clothes in the river.

And her face is painted white.

In her world,

Nothing seems to be wrong,

But nothing is truly right. 

And her heart,

Has been frozen for a while,

And her hand grows cold.

To part, 

Would break her soul in two,

And her young spirit grows old. 

In her room,

She sits and looks out the window,

And she prays.

For a groom,

That upon his steed,

They will ride away.

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh wooh

Chorus: 

Don't cry, daddy's gone.

Before too long, he'll come home. 

Don't cry, oh god no.

Tell us it isn't so.

Don't go, I want to cry.

Why did daddy have to die? 

Don't go, I'll stay with you.

I'll stay with you until the night is through. 

Ooh ooh

Ooh ooh

Ooh

2.

There's a girl,

I love her with all of my heart,

And all of my soul.

In my world,

We will never be apart,

And together we will grow old.

Her face,

Is painted in pretty pink,

And no longer do I pray. 

With grace,

For the rest of our I lives,

We will stay. 

I love you,

And I will for all of my days. 

Forever.

I'll be true,

No matter what happens,

We'll endeavor. 

Chorus:

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh

(the song ends)

_(This was the introduction introducing the girl whose father has died and the boy who comes along and emotionally saves her)_

Scene Two

Song #3 I Thought You Loved Me

(acoustic bass, trombone, tuba, trumpet, electric guitar, alto sax, drums)

1.

Good morning, love. She says 

How was your night? 

Did you sleep well? She asks 

Did you sleep tight?

Good morning I guess, he shrugs

I'm doing fine. 

Was I in your dreams? He guessed

You weren't in mine. 

Oh…How are you feeling? She's hurt

Are you okay? 

You sounded sick last night, she's worried

How are you today?

I'm fine I suppose, he lied 

Yeah…I feel good.

Do you feel okay? He asked

Good I thought you would. 

(tempo change) 

Why did he have to be so mean?

What's wrong with you today?

Why was he ignoring her?

Why won't you listen to a word I say?

(original tempo)

I thought you love me she says

I thought you cared

I do honey he says 

I thought you said you'd be there. 

I am right here he says 

Right here with you

You said you'd love me

You said you'd always be true

(new tempo)

I thought you loved me…

Well…

I thought you cared…

But…

I thought you needed me…

Listen…

I thought you'd be there. 

Forget it. (he leaves)

I thought you loved me…

(song ends)

_(the guy is acting like a jerk to the girl)_

Scene Three

# Song #4 I'm Afraid 

( alto sax, piano, French horn, trumpet, melodic tom, cymbals) 

1. 

I'm afraid,

I don't know what I'm going to do.

I wanna be close,

But I'm so scared of you.

I've been hurt,

Long before,

And I know that I,

I don't want anymore.

I have cried, 

Tears of pain.

And I have prayed,

But have I prayed in vain?

I'm so afraid,

I'm still scared,

Scared cause I know,

I know that I care. 

Trust me, 

I know I do,

I may be scared. 

But I love you. 

(song ends)

_(he is being a jerk because he cares for her, sort of like when kindergartners stick mud in your eyes because they like you) _

Song #5 I've Been Hurt

(piano. clarinet, flute, violin, ocarina, tinker bells, piccolo)

Chorus:

Go ahead and cry,

I won't mock your tears,

Open up your hands,

And cast aside your fears.

I know that you've been hurt,

I'm really sorry for you,

But your love can grow strong,

If you want it to. 

1.

I've been hurt, 

For so long.

I know that I, 

I can't go on. 

I need a hand,

To help me stand.

So I can go on. 

I have cried,

So much,

I want,

A soft touch. 

I need someone,

To paint my dawn.

So I can go on. 

Chorus:

2.

I've been sad,

For so long,

I don't,

Think I'm that strong,

To make it through,

Why are you,

So wrong?

I'll proove to you, 

I can be,

Beautiful, 

You will see.

You will cry,

Just like I,

Have done for so long. 

Chorus: 

Chorus: 

(song ends)

_(in revenge, she plans to hurt him) _

Scene Four

Song #6 I'm Sorry

(electric guitar, drums set, piano, crash cymbals, trumpets, trombones, tubas, flutes, cello, bass)

1.

I'm so sorry, 

Sorry I ever was mean to you.

I swear my love's been true.

I've always cared. 

I'm sorry. 

Chorus: 

Doo doo doo do doo doo. 

2.

I'm so sorry. 

For what? 

There's something I should tell you. 

What my love?

I've done something terrible.

What?

I've kissed another love. 

No.

I'm sorry. 

Chorus: 

3.

I'm sorry, 

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I ever hurt you. 

You didn't deserve this (did I deserve this?)

I pray you'll forgive me (I feel so hurt)

I'm sorry. 

Chorus:

(change in tempo)

No,

No,

Please say it isn't so. 

Oh god no. 

Cry,

Cry,

Please tell me why.

Oh god why?

No. (I'm sorry)

No. (so sorry)

Please say it isn't so. (I'm sorry)

Oh god no. (So sorry)

Cry,(You are hurt)

Cry,(So hurt)

Please tell me why. (I'm sorry)

Oh god why?(sorry)

No. (I'm sorry)

No. (so sorry)

Please say it isn't so. (I'm sorry)

Oh god no. (So sorry)

Cry,(You are hurt)

Cry,(So hurt)

Please tell me why. (I'm sorry)

Oh god why?(sorry)

(change in tempo)

Please forgive me…

I'll forgive you…

I love you…

I love you…

I love you…

(song ends)

_(he apologizes to her for all of the bad things he's done, and she tells him that she has cheated on him, but is actually lying, she asks him to forgive her and he does because he loves her)_

_ _

_ _

Song #7 What Have I Done

(viola, violin, bass, acoustic guitar, clarinet, cello, timpani)

1.

Oh no what have I done? 

Oh, God. What have I become?

Say it isn't so. 

I didn't want to hurt him,

I only wanted to show him,

Oh God. Oh no.

Chorus: 

What have I done? 

I never should have lied. 

I know that he cares,

From the look in his eyes,

From the tears in his eyes. 

2.

Oh no what have I done? 

Oh, God. What have I become?

Say it isn't so. 

I didn't want to make him cry,

I just want to die,

Oh God. Oh no.

Chorus:

Chorus:

(song ends)

_(she has realized that she has made a horrible mistake)_

Scene Five

Song #8 In My Heart

(clavinet, marimba, bass, timpani, trumpet, maracas, steel drum)

1.

there's a song, I know,

sing it louder then the morning sun,

there's a place, let's go.

I swear we will have lots of fun.

Close your eyes and sail with me,

Climb every mountain and swim every sea. 

We'll be together forever never to part,

You'll always be right here, in my heart.

In my heart.

In my heart.

In my heart.

2. 

We will fly, on wings.

Soar into the morning sky. 

We will see, pretty things.

We'll be together just you and I.

Close your hands and I'll hold you tight. 

I'll keep you warm the entire night. 

We can soar into the sky,

We'll always be together you and I,

In my heart. 

In my heart. 

In my heart. 

Bridge: Hold you forever, 

Stare in your eyes. 

Clasp your hand, 

And then we will fly.

Away. 

3. 

A song, I hear. 

I hear it's soft melody. 

The angels, gather near.

To sing their song for you and me. 

I'd do anything just for you. 

I swear my love will always be true. 

We'll be together forever never to part.

You'll always have a place in my heart.

In my heart. 

In my heart.

In my heart. 

(song ends)

_(he realizes that because he loves he, he is happy)_

Song #9 I'm in Love With You

(piano, drums, tinker bells, electric guitar) 

1. 

Well you seem happy,

You seem real well, 

Well you seem lively,

What's your secret do tell? 

I woke up last night,

I was thinking of you. 

I'm so happy,

With every thing that you do. 

What do you mean, 

What on earth are you saying?

I don't understand,

The message isn't conveying. 

I woke up this morning,

And I was thinking of you. 

And how I love you, 

And all of the things I'd do.

What do you mean?

Chorus: 

I think I love you. 

I think I need you more and more.

I think I want you,

I finally know what love is for. 

2.

Well you seem sincere,

I believe what you are saying, 

Could it be true,

Are you the answer to what I've been praying? 

Finally I know,

I'm in love with you. 

I'm so happy,

And I'll always be true. 

We will be together, 

For the rest of out days. 

And our love will grow,

In countless ways.

I would go up,

And get the stars for you. 

And I would do, 

Any thing you'd want me to.

I think I love you

Chorus: 

(song ends)

_(they have realized that they love each other) _

_ _

Song #10 He Loves Me

(harp, piano) 

1. 

He loves me. 

What does this mean?

What does it all come to?

Could his love be true? 

Or is this a dream, and when I wake, 

It won't be real. 

He loves me. 

Chorus: 

He loves you,

Yes, it's true. 

He dreams about you every night,

And longs to hold you tight. 

He loves you. 

2. 

He loves me. 

What is happening?

I've thrown away,

My love today. 

Have I destroyed, my only chance, 

Of truly being happy. 

He loves me. 

Chorus: 

He loves me. 

(song ends)

_(she realizes that he truly does love her)_

Song #11 In My Heart(reprise)

(clavinet, marimba, bass, timpani, trumpet, maracas, steel drum)

1.

there's a song, let's sing

sing it louder then the birds in morn,

there's a joy, let's bring.

Cast away the frowns we've worn.

Close your eyes and sail with me,

Climb every mountain and swim every sea. 

We'll be together forever never to part,

You'll always be right here, in my heart.

In my heart. 

In my heart.

In my heart.

(song ends)

_(he confesses his love to her once again)_

Song #12 What Have I Done(reprise) 

(viola, violin, bass, acoustic guitar, clarinet, cello, timpani)

1.

Oh no what have I done? 

What do you mean my love?

Say it isn't so. 

I never meant to hurt you.

I never meant to hurt you.

Oh God. Oh no.

Chorus: 

I love you.

(song ends) 

_(she has the opportunity to tell him the truth but doesn't)_

Scene Six

Song #13 I Should Love Him

(harp, piano, acoustic guitar, tremolo strings)

1. 

Sometimes I look at him,

Sometimes I don't.

Sometimes he'll move me.

Sometimes he won't.

I know he's hurt me,

In the past,

But this could be love,

A love that would, wouldn't last.

And when I close my eyes,

He's no longer there. 

Have I ever loved him?

Have I truly cared? 

Chorus: 

I know I should love him, 

But to my heart I cannot lie. 

And when he says he love me,

I just want to cry. 

2. 

Look there goes Christopher,

He's everything I need. 

Look at his manly stature,

Like a knight upon his steed.

Oh my God, what am I saying?

This doesn't sound at all like me. 

Have I fallen for him, 

Oh this must not be. 

I start to walk away,

But then I see his grin.

I shouldn't love Christopher, 

I should love him.

Chorus:

Chorus: 

(song ends)

_(she has doubts about his love for him)_

Song #14 The Two of Us

(trumpet, electric guitar, drums, bass) 

Pardon me, I thought,

I could have sworn I saw you stare.

Who me? No. 

Why? Why would you care? 

I was just wondering…

Why were you wondering?

Hey, you are sweet,

Hey you look nice. 

Me? no. 

Do you really think I look nice?

You look nice…

You look nice…

Hey I was wondering,

What are you doing tonight?

What am I doing,

Tonight?

I was wondering…

You were wondering…

I've seen you around, 

I could make you happy.

You've seen me?

You could make me happy. 

Just the two…

Just the two…

Of us. 

(song ends)

_(she realizes she has feelings for Christopher and talks to him about ending her relationship with the guy who loves her, he sees this conversation)_

Song #15 Heartbreak

(trombone, clarinet, electric guitar, drums, bass)

1. 

Oh god, oh no.

Say it isn't so. 

Oh no my love, 

Where did our love go?  
Those happy days we used to know,

Were they simply lies?

Those happy place we used to goes,

Fade away inside your eyes. 

Chorus:

Heartbreak, 

Tears us apart. 

Love's ways,

Are breaking my heart.

2. 

My life is woe,

My love, say it isn't so. 

Oh no my love, 

Where did your heart go?  
Take away my pain, and from this nightmare,

Let me wake. 

Take away my hurt,

My heartbreak.

Chorus: 

Chorus:

Heartbreak. 

(song ends)

_(the guy thinks she doesn't care for him and is completely devastated) _

Scene Seven

Song #16 I Must Be The One

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings)

1.

God, please be kind, 

Can you help to ease a worried mind?

Saints have cried. 

Angels have and will continue to die, 

I know it's sad, but that's the way life goes. 

For every single smile, someone must feel woe.

For every child who laughs, another man shall cry,

For every lover's kiss, another one must die. 

Like every night must have a dawn, 

For your happiness, I must be the one. 

Chorus: 

I must be the one, to feel the pain.

I must be the one, to walk alone in the rain. 

For every single smile you fake,

One less morning I wake,

Until that fateful dawn, 

I must be the one. 

2.

God, please, are you there? 

Could you answer my feeble prayer?

Martyrs have bled. 

Can you make true all the things that she said? 

Like a shipwreck, I've hit my shore. 

Had it all but not anymore.

For every child who laughs, another man shall cry,

For every lover's kiss, another one must die. 

Like every night must have a dawn, 

For your happiness, I must be the one. 

Chorus: 

Chorus:

I must be the one

(song ends)

_(this is just a furtherance of the devastation)_

_ _

__

Song #17 Take My Pain Away

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings, trumpet, trombone, baritone, tuba, French horn, English horn)

1.

Cry with me, Grim Reaper. 

Sing with me, sing your deadly song.

Make my, Make my life over.

It's already, already been too long. 

End it all, cause I don't want this. 

Hurt me, I feel like I've sinned.

I'll pray for you, please come and save me. 

Please let, please let this end. 

Chorus: 

Take away my hurt,

Death bring what you may, 

I don't really care.

Just Take my pain away. 

1.

They cry with me, the angels . 

They feel my, they feel my pain.

So now I ask, my savior,

Was my, was my love in vain? 

I'll end it all, cause I don't need this. 

So God, Take my pain away. 

This night, will be over, 

And I'll never, see another day. 

Chorus:

Chorus:

I'll take my pain away. 

(song ends)

_(he attempts suicide but doesn't die) _

_ _

__

Scene Eight

Song #18 What Has Happened?

(viola, violin, bass, acoustic guitar, clarinet, cello, timpani)

1. 

What has happened, my love?

Are you okay?

Don't pretend you love me, 

Just turn and walk away. 

What has happened, my dear?

Where did your love go?

I won't ask you the same,

For I already know. 

Chorus: 

What has happened to our love?

To our…

What has happened to our hearts?

What has happened to our dreams?

To our…

We swore we'd never be apart. 

What happened?

2. 

Did you see it, my love?

He means nothing to me. 

Don't pretend you love me, 

Just leave me and let me be. 

What has happened, my dear?

Don't you believe in our love?

I should ask you,

For you were the one I was dreaming of.

Chorus:

(song ends)

_(she finds out that he knows when she visits him in a medical facility)_

_ _

__Song #19 I Thought You Loved Me(reprise)

(acoustic bass, trombone, tuba, trumpet, electric guitar, alto sax, drums)

2.

You've hurt me.He says 

You've hurt me so bad. 

Did you mean to?He asks 

Did you mean to make me sad?

I didn't want to do that,she shrugs

I never meant to hurt you.

I wasn't thinking She pleas

I swear I will always be true. 

You've hurt meHe's hurt

My heart aches

My life is gonehe's wounded 

Caused by heartbreak.

I'm sorry, she cries 

I love you with all my heart

If you stay with me She says

We will never part. 

(tempo change) 

Why did she have to be so mean?

What's wrong with your heart?

Why was she hurting him?

Whyare you tearing me apart?

(original tempo)

I thought you love mehe says

I thought you cared

I do honeyshe says 

I thought you said you'd be there. 

I am right here she says 

Right here with you

You said you'd love me

You said you'd always be true

(new tempo)

I thought you loved me…

Well…

I thought you cared…

But…

I thought you needed me…

Listen…

I thought you'd be there. 

No

I thought you loved me…

(song ends)

_(he is telling her about how devastated he is)_

Song #20 I've Been Hurt

(piano. clarinet, flute, violin, ocarina, tinker bells, piccolo)

Chorus:

Go ahead and cry,

I won't mock your tears,

Open up your hands,

And cast aside your fears.

I know that you've been hurt,

I'm really sorry for you,

But your love can grow strong,

If you want it to. 

1.

I've been hurt, 

For so long.

I know that I, 

I can't go on. 

I need a hand,

To help me stand.

So I can go on. 

I have cried,

So much,

I want,

A soft touch. 

I need someone,

To paint my dawn.

So I can go on.

Chorus:

2,

I've been sad,

For so long,

I don't,

Think I'm that strong,

To make it through,

Why are you,

So wrong?

I'll proove to you, 

I can be,

Beautiful, 

You will see.

You will cry,

Just like I,

Have done for so long. 

Chorus: 

Chorus: 

(song ends)

_(he once again tells her how much he loves her and he's hurt) _

Song #21 I'm Sorry

(electric guitar, drums set, piano, crash cymbals, trumpets, trombones, tubas, flutes, cello, bass)

1.

I'm so sorry, 

Sorry I ever did this to you.

I swear my love's been true.

I didn't cheat. 

I'm sorry. 

Chorus: 

Doo doo doo do doo doo. 

2.

I'm so sorry. 

Christopher means nothing to me,

You are the one I love only. 

I pray you will forgive me. 

I'm sorry. 

Chorus: 

3.

I'm sorry, 

I'm sorry I ever hurt you. 

You didn't deserve this 

I pray you'll forgive me 

I'm sorry. 

Chorus:

(change in tempo)

No,

No,

Don't cry any more.

Oh god no. 

Why?

Lie.

Please tell me why.

Did you have to lie?

No. (I'm sorry)

No. (so sorry)

Please say it isn't so. (I'm sorry)

Oh god no. (So sorry)

Cry,(You are hurt)

Cry,(So hurt)

Please tell me why. (I'm sorry)

Oh god why?(sorry)

No. (I'm sorry)

No. (so sorry)

Please say it isn't so. (I'm sorry)

Oh god no. (So sorry)

Cry,(You are hurt)

Cry,(So hurt)

Please tell me why. (I'm sorry)

Oh god why?(sorry)

(change in tempo)

Please forgive me…

I'll forgive you…

I love you…

I love you…

I love you…

(song ends)

_(she tells him she's sorry for what she has done, and admits to lying, he forgives her)_

_ _

__

_ _

__Scene Nine

Song #22 We Will Always Be Together

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings, trumpet, trombone, baritone, tuba, French horn, English horn)

Good evening love, how are you this morning?

You look exceptionally well. 

What's got into you, why are you so happy this morning?

Oh please do tell. 

I just wanna say, I love you dearly,

I love you with all my soul. 

Cupid must have came by this morning,

And you must have paid love's toll.

(tempo change)

I wanna scream out to the world that I'll love you forever,

And I will always love you too. 

I wanna spend the rest of our days together,

I wanna spend my life with you. 

(tempo change)

I was a damsel, 

In distress. 

You were in distress.

Until you saved me.

I was scared.

Couldn't cope,

You couldn't cope,

Until you came to aid me. 

I love you. 

(tempo change)

We will

We will

Always 

Always

Be together. 

(song ends)

_(they confess their love to each other)_

_ _

Scene Ten

Song #23 I've Been Hurt

(piano. clarinet, flute, violin, ocarina, tinker bells, piccolo)

Chorus:

Go ahead and cry,

I won't mock your tears,

Open up your hands,

And cast aside your fears.

I know that you've been hurt,

I'm really sorry for you,

But your love can grow strong,

If you want it to. 

1.

I've been hurt, 

For so long.

I know that I, 

I can't go on. 

They are gone,

Withered like the dawn,

I can't go on. 

I have cried,

So much,

I want,

Their soft touch. 

My family's gone

So is dawn.

And I can't go on. 

Chorus:

2.

I've been sad,

For so long,

I don't,

Think I'm that strong,

To be,

All I can be,

I can't go on.

They've gone, 

From me,

All I have, 

Are memories.

And you,

My only you,

Will help me live on. 

Chorus: 

Chorus: 

(song ends)

_(we find his family has died)_

_ _

____

Song #24 I'll be Here

(electric guitar, drums set, piano, crash cymbals, trumpets, trombones, tubas, flutes, cello, bass)

1. 

Hold on my love 

it will be okay,

Side by side

we can chase the night away. 

Hand in hand,

we'll take on anything, 

I'll be here for you,

and together we'll sing. 

Pre Chorus:

I know your hurting,

But this is the worst, of the pain.

I know your saddened,

But you must see the sunshine through the rain. 

Chorus: 

I'll be here,

When you really need me.

I'll be here,

Just call out my name. 

I'll be here,

Just say you'll love me,

I'll be here,

And I'll love you just the same.

2. 

Hold on my love 

Hold onto the night,

I will hold you,

I'll keep you warm I'll keep you tight. 

I"ll be here for you,

I promise you that, 

I'll stand right here with you,

and I won't look back. 

Pre Chorus:

Chorus: 

I'll be here. 

(song ends)

_(she comforts him)_

_ _

__

__

Song #25 Thank You

(viola, violin, bass, acoustic guitar, clarinet, cello, timpani)

1. 

I would like to thank you,

For what?

For always being there. 

Don't worry about it,

Cause when you do this,

What?

It makes me know you care. 

I do care. 

And when you touch my hand,

Yeah. 

It soothes me to the soul,

Really. 

And all of these emotions,

Yeah. 

You keep in control. 

I love you. 

Chorus:

I would like to thank you,

From the bottom of my heart. 

I want to hold you forever, 

And I swear we'll never part.

I know I love you,

And my heart will be true 

So my love, 

Thank you. 

2. 

Do you know I love you?

I know.

You will always be in my heart. 

You'll be in mine,

I will always hold you,

I want you to hold me.

And we shall never part.

Never. 

And I will hold your hand,

Yeah. 

I'll caress your skin,

Really. 

Alone is over,

Yeah. 

Together will begin. 

I love you. 

Chorus:

Chorus:

Thank you. 

(song ends) 

_(he thanks her and confesses his love)_

_ _

__Scene Eleven

Song #26 Waiting for my Prince

(piano. clarinet, flute, violin, ocarina, tinker bells, piccolo)

1. 

I'll sit right here,

Smiling full of cheer. 

And I will sing,

Of the joy he'll bring.

I will wait, 

And you shall see,

We belong,

He and me. 

Chorus:

And I will sit, right here, waiting for my prince to come.

And up he'll ride, on his mighty steed. 

And we shall ride, away, me and my prince. 

My prince and me. 

2. 

I'll sit right down,

Never wearing a frown. 

And I will sing,

Of the joy he'll bring.

I will wait, 

And you shall see,

We belong,

He and me.

Chorus:

Chorus: 

I'll be waiting for my prince,

Waiting for my,

Waiting for my,

I'll be waiting for my prince. 

(song ends)

_(she is waiting for him and he is going to bring a surprise)_

_ _

__

__Song #27 Hello, Hello

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings)

_ _

__1. 

Hello, hello.

Oh, hello.

Chris how are you?

I'm fine,

Long time since I've seen you. 

Yes, your right,

But I must be on my way. 

Oh no, stop.

Please stay. 

(change in tempo)

Hello, hello.

I know I've changed your life,

I know I've hurt you love.

God it's hard to say.

But this is the moment I've been dreaming of. 

(change in tempo)

Hello, hello. 

Don't say a word, just wave hello.

I once you wave, upon my way I must go. 

I won't turn around, I don't feel the same. 

Don't call me love, call me by my name. 

(change in tempo) 

I don't want a love, 

I just want a friend, 

Really?

So let this feud, 

End. 

(song ends)

_(Christopher hugs her and the guy sees it but they don't know the guy sees it and it's just an act of friendship but the guy does not know that)_

Scene Twelve

Song #28 Take My Pain Away

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings, trumpet, trombone, baritone, tuba, French horn, English horn)

1.

Cry with me, Grim Reaper. 

Sing with me, sing your deadly song.

Make my, Make my life over.

It's already, already been too long. 

End it all, cause I don't want this. 

Hurt me, I feel like I've sinned.

I'll pray for you, please come and save me. 

Please let, please let this end. 

Chorus: 

Take away my hurt,

Death bring what you may, 

I don't really care.

Just Take my pain away. 

2

They cry with me, the angels . 

They feel my, they feel my pain.

So now I ask, my savior,

Was my, was my love in vain? 

I'll end it all, cause I don't need this. 

So God, Take my pain away. 

This night, will be over, 

And I'll never, see another day. 

Chorus:

Chorus:

I'll take my pain away. 

(song ends)

_(he's going to attempt suicide) _

_ _

__

__Song #29 Don't you know I love you

(harp, piano, acoustic guitar, tremolo strings)

_ _

Stop! 

What in the world are you going to do?

No!

It's not my fault but I can't put the blame on you. 

Stop! 

You made me a promise you sword you'd keep. 

No! 

You swore that your love would forever run deep. 

Stop! 

Come on let's just talk about it,

Love,

It's something I know, I can't live with out it. 

I saw it, 

You were hugging, I wish it wasn't true.

No,

Don't you know that I love you. 

(song ends) 

_(she calms him down and he learns that they are just friends and nothing is going on between them)_

_ _

____

Song #30 We Will Always Be Together

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings, trumpet, trombone, baritone, tuba, French horn, English horn)

Good evening love, how are you this morning?

You look exceptionally well. 

What's got into you, why are you so happy this morning?

Oh please do tell. 

I just wanna say, I love you dearly,

I love you with all my soul. 

Cupid must have came by this morning,

And you must have paid love's toll.

(tempo change)

I wanna scream out to the world that I'll love you forever,

And I will always love you too. 

I wanna spend the rest of our days together,

I wanna spend my life with you. 

(tempo change)

I was a damsel, 

In distress. 

You were in distress.

Until you saved me.

I was scared.

Couldn't cope,

You couldn't cope,

Until you came to aid me. 

I love you. 

(tempo change)

We will

We will

Always 

Always

Be together. 

(song ends)

_(they confess their love to each other)_

__

__Scene Thirteen

Song #31 I Will Give You

(acoustic bass, trombone, tuba, trumpet, electric guitar, alto sax, drums)

1. 

Bad times, I know we've had.

But you know, they weren't that bad. 

We've always pulled through, 

Just me and you,

So I know we can go on. 

I'll give you my heart,

And swear we will never part,

I'll make a vow,

So that now, 

We'll be strong. 

Chorus:

I will give you,

All of me.

I will give you my love,

Eternally. 

2. 

We have smiled, we have cried.

We've been honest, and we have lied. 

We've always pulled through, 

Just me and you,

So I know we can go on. 

I'll give you my life,

If you'll be my wife,

I'll make a vow,

So that now, 

We'll be strong. 

Chorus:

(song ends) 

_(he is rehearsing his proposal for marriage)_

_ _

_ _

__Scene Fourteen

Song #32 Waiting for my Prince

(piano. clarinet, flute, violin, ocarina, tinker bells, piccolo)

1. 

I'll sit right here,

Smiling full of cheer. 

And I will sing,

Of the joy he'll bring.

I will wait, 

And you shall see,

We belong,

He and me. 

Chorus:

And I will sit, right here, waiting for my prince to come.

And up he'll ride, on his mighty steed. 

And we shall ride, away, me and my prince. 

My prince and me. 

2. 

I'll sit right down,

Never wearing a frown. 

And I will sing,

Of the joy he'll bring.

I will wait, 

And you shall see,

We belong,

He and me.

Chorus:

Chorus: 

I'll be waiting for my prince,

Waiting for my,

Waiting for my,

I'll be waiting for my prince. 

(song ends)

_(she is waiting for him by the river and he is going to propose to her)_

_ _

__

__Song #33 Hello, Hello

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings)

_ _

__1. 

Hello, hello.

Oh, hello.

Chris how are you?

I'm fine,

Long time since I've seen you. 

Yes, your right,

But I must be on my way. 

Oh no, stop.

Please stay. 

(change in tempo)

Hello, hello.

I know I've changed your life,

I know I've hurt you love.

God it's hard to say.

But this is the moment I've been dreaming of. 

(change in tempo)

Hello, hello. 

Don't say a word, just wave hello.

I once you wave, upon my way I must go. 

I won't turn around, I don't feel the same. 

Don't call me love, call me by my name. 

(change in tempo) 

I don't want a love, 

I just want a friend, 

Really?

So let this feud, 

No 

(song ends)

_(Christopher comes up to her and she doesn't want him to be there, and then he kisses her and the guy sees it but he knows his love didn't want the kiss and he makes his presence known) _

Song #34 Fight Song 

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings, trumpet, trombone, baritone, tuba, French horn, English horn, timpani)

1. 

No, 

No. 

This cannot be, 

Yes,

Yes,

Yes it is me. 

You,

Will,

You will feel my pain.

No.

No,

You better think again. 

Chorus: 

You've ripped my life apart, (I am better than you are) 

You've torn apart my heart.(I have beaten you by far)

You've caused me endless pain, ( I have already won)

And all of it was in vain.Your love is already gone. 

No. 

1. 

No, 

No. 

This cannot happen. 

Yes,

Yes,

Yes this will happen. 

You,

Will,

You will feel my woe.

No.

No,

Oh I'm shaking in my boots, oh no. 

Chorus: 

Chorus:

(change in tempo)

No,

No,

Please stop. 

Chorus: 

Chorus:

(change in tempo)

No,

No,

Please stop

Chorus: 

Chorus:

(change in tempo)

No,

No,

Please stop

No!!!!!!

(song ends) 

_(there is a fight between Christopher and the guy and the girl tries to stop them, but in the process she's thrown in to the river)_

_ _

__

Song #35 The River Song 

(electric guitar, piano, drums, baritone sax, alto sax, soprano sax, tenor sax, tremolo strings, trumpet, trombone, baritone, tuba, French horn, English horn, timpani)

(instrumental) 

_(Christopher won't go into the river and save her but the guy does because he loves her he saves her and gets her out but drowns in the process)_

__

__Finale

__Song #36 The River Girl (closing theme)

(flute, clarinet, glockenspiel bells, piano, bandoneon, acoustic guitar)

1.

There's a girl, 

Who washes her clothes in the river.

And her face is painted white.

In her world,

Nothing seems to be wrong,

But nothing is truly right. 

And her heart,

Has been frozen for a while,

And her hand grows cold.

To part, 

Would break her soul in two,

And her young spirit grows old. 

In her room,

She sits and looks out the window,

And she prays.

For her groom,

Upon his steed,

Will ride back into her day.

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh wooh

(song ends)

_(ends the story with her alone by the river)_

_ _

Song #37 The River Girl Theme

(piano, tremolo strings, trumpet, bass, electric guitar, flute, clarinet, piccolo, harp)

(instrumental) 

_ _

_ _

_**THE END**_

THE REAPER 


End file.
